


alter egos and akward children

by ineffableteddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Katara can't shut her mouth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sokka too, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, the gaang giving relationship advice, they're just dumb children in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableteddy/pseuds/ineffableteddy
Summary: “Ahem, I think I must make a confession to all of you. I was the Blue Spirit.”Zuko is the Blue Spirit. For a moment, Sokka believed he was in some sort of dream. When he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. He never met the infamous man with a mask, but he always found him very interesting.-----Sokka learns who the blue spirit was. And Zuko learns, who had a crush on his alter ego.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	alter egos and akward children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to this story.   
> It was originally just a random thought that turned somehow into a full story.
> 
> I also recommend to listen to cheesy songs while reading it.
> 
> Fave fun! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: english isn't my native language, so i'm sorry for all the grammer/ speeling mistakes.

_Sokka_

* * *

It was two years after the end of the war, and the Gaang had a meet up at the royal palace in the fire nation. They sat there, ate, and talked about the “good” old times.

“By the way, I always wondered who the blue spirit was. You know, the disguised man with the blue mask that freed Aang from the fire nation”, Katara said between two bites.   
  
“hm, what did you say?” Sokka said.  
  
He didn’t listen to her because he was busy discreetly staring at Zuko, who sat in front of him chatting with Suki.  
  
Suki noticed his glances and gestured vaguely with her head to the boy next to her.

  
Sokka and Suki broke up a while after the war, but they were still good friends.   
  
She was also the only person who knew about his crush on the fire lord **.  
  
**

In this moment, he didn’t care what Katara said.  
  
The only thing that mattered to the water tribe boy was the young Fire Lord. He wore his casual clothes, not a formal robe. His golden eyes sparkled from amusement.   
  
Zuko laughed at something Suki said but Sokka couldn’t hear what.   
  
He was to focused on the other boy’s black hair shining in the light of the lanterns and his beautiful red lips.  
  
 _Even his scar looks beautiful_ , he thought.   
  
He would give everything to kiss him.   
  
“I said that I would like to know who the Blue Spirit was, Sokka. Why can’t you listen one time?” his sister said with a sceptical look.  
  
And Sokka was back in the real world.   
  
“Of course, I listened. And I also want to know who this guy was.”   
  
They started to discuss the identity of the masked man, except for Aang and Zuko.   
  
_They are surprisingly quiet now,_ Sokka thought. The two just shared some weird glances.

After a heated discussion and Toph claiming she knows who the Blue Spirit was, Zuko cleared his throat.

“Ahem, I think I must make a confession to all of you. I was the Blue Spirit.”

 _Zuko is the Blue Spirit._   
  
For a moment, Sokka believed he was in some sort of dream.   
  
When he thought about it, it made a lot of sense.   
  
He never met the infamous man with a mask, but he always found him very interesting.

For a moment, it was quiet in the room. They all stared at the young Fire Lord for a Moment, except for Aang.  
  
“Yeah, I also knew it. I saw it when he saved me.” The Avatar said after a while. Again, it was quiet.

  
Then, Toph shouted: “Of course it was you, only you are so dramatic to show up with a mask from a theatre!”

  
“Thank you, Toph”, Zuko said dryly.

  
“No problem” she grinned.

  
Katara cleared her throat. “Oh, that actually explains a lot.”

  
Silence.

  
“Do you want to know something?”

  
“yeah, what is it?” the boy asked.

  
“Did you know Sokka had a crush on the Blue Spi-“ **  
  
**Sokka interrupted her. “Katara, don’t say that!” But everybody heard it already.

Katara grinned like an idiot. Suki and Aang looked sympathetically at him. Toph burst out laughing.

And Zuko? He just stared at the water tribe boy for a moment.  
  
Sokka felt very uncomfortable. What does Zuko think about it? Is he going to laugh at him?

“I feel honoured to know you liked my alter ego so much, Sokka” the other boy said while blushing lightly.

  
“Oh it wasn’t really a crush, I just found him very interesti-“he tried to say, but his sister cut him off.

“You say “it wasn’t a crush”? I can remember a lot of times where you came up to me and said “ohh, I want to know who the Blue Spirit is. He looks so cool.. Do you think he would like me??” she said and made a good impression of a longing lady inclusive the typical arm pose.

“Also remember the drawing?”

  
“What drawing?” Zuko asked.

  
“Nothing.” The siblings said in union.   
  


“Are that enough evidence?” Katara asked her brother.   
  
“okay, maybe I had a little bit a crush on your alter ego Zuko…but that doesn’t mean I have a crush on you!”, Sokka said in panic.

Zuko said nothing to this.   
  
He suddenly looked a little bit…sad? Did he say something wrong?   
  
Zuko finished his meal quietly and rose from his seat. “I got to go…you know, Fire Lord business”, he said and vanished trough the next door.

“You lied to him. I can feel it.” Toph said to him after a few minutes of silence.

  
“I know.”

  
“I don’t get it…wait. Oh no, I get it now” his sister said. “I screwed up. It’s my fault. I’m sorry, Sokka. I shouldn’t have told him.”   
  
She gave him a sad look over the table.

  
“It isn’t your fault, it’s mine. I was too scared to tell him the truth.”

  
He felt miserable. He didn’t want to lie to Zuko, but somehow, he did.

“But why is he mad at me? I mean, he didn’t look very happy when he went away." 

Aang came over to him and rested his hand on the other boys’ shoulder.

“I think Zuko likes you. I don’t think he’s mad at you. Just… a little confused. It’s probably the best if you look after him.”

“And tell him the truth?”

  
“Yeah.” The other four responded.

  
“And how do you think he’s going to answer?”

“I think he’s going to grumble something while looking grumpy.” Toph said casually to him.

“That helps a lot”, Sokka said sarcastically.

“I think he will be delighted. Just stick with your usual flirting technique. I mean, it worked on me.”, Suki added. Katara nodded in agreement.

  
“But what if he doesn’t like me back and then things are weird between us?” He said with a sight.

  
“Then you have to work out the things between you. You can do it Sokka.” Aang said to him while smiling.   
  


“okay, I got this.” He said while standing up from the table.

The last time he felt this nervous was when Sozin’s Comet arrived. But he got this. They all believed in him.

_Why do I feel so nervous anyways? It’s all going to work out. Either he likes you, or he likes you not._ He mumbled to himself quietly while going out of the room and rethinking all his life choices.

* * *

_Zuko_

* * *

After the dinner he grabbed his dao blades and went practicing.

It was one of his many techniques for stress relieving, and he needed to clear his mind.  
He went into a small courtyard he often used as a place for training.

  
He didn’t know if he was angry or just sad. But he knew he shouldn’t be mad at Sokka.

  
_He is his own person with his own feelings, and if he doesn’t like me, then it’s like that and I can’t change that_ , Zuko thought.

But it still hurt.

  
But if he really had a crush on this stupid alter ego, maybe he liked the real Zuko too?   
The boy was so deep in his own thoughts, that he didn’t hear someone coming into the courtyard where he was training.

“Hey, uhm... I need to ta- “Zuko turned over and pointed with one of his swords at the others chest.

  
But then, in the twilight he saw who was standing there.

Sokka.   
  
He took back the sword. “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone different” he said to the boy in blue.   
  
“It’s okay. Look, I need to talk to you.”

He tried to put all his thoughts and emotions beside for a moment, looked at him and said as emotionless someone with a broken heart can: “Sure, what’s up?”

“I…I didn’t mean to hurt you Zuko. I didn’t mean the things I said back inside.”

“Who wanted you to say sorry? Was it Aang or Katara? You don’t have to apologize, Sokka.”

  
Zuko turned his back on the other boy.

  
He didn’t want to see that sad expression in his bright blue eyes.  
  
The eyes he fell in love with.   
  
If someone told him two years ago that he would fell in love with a boy from the southern water tribe, he would’ve laughed at that person.  
  
But now he was standing there, in that small courtyard with the water tribe boy he had a crush on. 

“No, you don’t understand it. I didn’t mean it. I was in panic. I…I…”

“You what?”

“I…I lied to you.”

What did he just hear? If Sokka told the truth, then…

“I know you are upset with me; I mean I would be also upset with me if I were in that position. I would really appreciate it if you would forgi-“

“I love it when you ramble like that, but please stop talking.” Zuko said while turning back to him.

“I need to talk to you, too.”

Sokka looked at him with a questioning but hopeful look.

“It’s because… I kind of like you. But not as a friend, I mean of course I like you as a friend…but… I want…more. I want to be more than a friend to you, Sokka.”

What did he just say? It can’t be this easy to confess to someone who you loved for two years.   
  
But it was.

  
Now he looked at the boy with the eyes blue like the ocean. The boy with brown hair like the wood of a tree.   
  
He felt the nervousness in his body.

“I…I like you too…”

He was scared what came next. The few seconds between the two sentences felt like an eternity for Zuko.

“…and I also want to be more than a friend to you.”

The boy in blue came nearer. Now they were standing in front of each other, just a little space between them.

Zuko dropped his blades. At this point, he hadn’t even realised he still held them.

They looked into each other’s eyes.  
  
After two years of pining.   
  
Two ears of longing glances across meeting tables.   
  
Two years of searching for excuses to touch.   
  
Two long years of overthinking.   
  
And now the only thing that separated was that little space between them.

  
Zuko took the others face between his hands. He closed his eyes and then…

They kissed.

  
He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good.  
  
He felt the heat coming from Sokka’s body, the pressure he put on his lips. For a moment, it was just the two of them, two bodies in the shadow of the royal palace.

Zuko put his arms around the others neck. He felt Sokka’s muscular arms around his waist as he pulled him closer.

He wished this moment would last forever.

His father would hate him even more if he found this out. He, a fire nation noble, kissed a simple boy from the water tribe.   
  
But Zuko didn’t care.   
The only thing that mattered to him was Sokka’s body pressed against his.

Zuko did not want to let go. But after a while they separated their lips.   
  
Zuko looked in Sokka’s blue eyes. They shined like the stars.

“I must admit, you’re a really good kisser.”, the boy said with a small grin on his lips, his arms still around Zuko’s waist.   
  
The Fire Lord’s cheeks turned into the shade of a fire lily.

“Did I just make the great Fire Lord blush?”, he asked jokingly.   
  
Zuko turned his head away, grinning like an idiot.

“Maybe. But you’re a better kisser.”

Now Sokka also blushed. “Hey, this isn’t a competition”, he said while laughing.

 _I love this laugh_ , Zuko thought smiling.

“Soo…I guess we’re boyfriends now?” Sokka asked still grinning.  
  
“Yeah, you could say that”, Zuko answered as he leaned in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this dumb story about my favorite boys <3 
> 
> Also feedback would be appreciated! :)


End file.
